Returning to Egypt (version 5)
After flying through the desert for days, Norman and Olivia arrived in Egypt. They walked through the streets seeing Hiram, the elderly mouse, Red, and Snakes with lash marks on their backs while leaning against a wall in agony, Jeremiah pushing a large stone and completely exhausted, Bill tripping on a rock and landing on his knees in exhaustion until Walker came over and lifted him by his tail to make him get back to work, and some of the Hebrews stomping in the mud, and one of them looked over with a look of exhaustion and pain. Norman and Olivia arrived at the palace, and Victor and Palis led them to the throne room, where a banquet was held. They slowly came up to the throne, and all the guests were shocked at seeing Norman and Olivia, and they arrived at the throne, where a bunch of ladies was dancing for the Pharaoh. The Pharaoh was sitting at his throne with his wife, a small and slender tan mouse, and George and Bob. The Pharaoh looked over to Norman and Olivia and brought his hand out to order the dancers to stop. Norman took a good look at the Pharaoh and gasped, "Adrian!" Adrian was now wearing a gray royal kilt, gold bands on his arms and wrists, and a Nemes with a golden cobra at the rim; he his now the Pharaoh of Egypt, and he now has a queen and a son! He slowly got off his throne and exclaimed in a surprised and happy voice, "Norman? Is it really?" Adrian hadn't seen Norman in years since he ran away from Egypt, but he never forgot about him. Fidget and Mortimer looked at each other with shock and disbelief that the adopted prince of Egypt was back. The dancers stepped aside when Adrian came down the steps of his throne as he walked towards Norman. Adrian laughed happily as he grabbed Norman and hugged him tightly and exclaimed, "Norman!" A smile formed on Norman's face and he smiled, "Adrian!" The brothers were happy about their reunion, but a glare formed on Olivia's face and the Egyptians gasped, knowing the lost prince of Egypt was still alive. Adrian exclaimed, "Where have you been? I took you dead!" The brothers laughed happily and Adrian put Norman back down. Norman looked at Adrian and said, "Look at you; Pharaoh." Adrian laughed as he looked at Norman's clothing, "Well, look at you. What on earth are you dressed as?" Norman laughed and smiled as he and Adrian came together for another hug, "Oh, Adrian, it's so good to see you!" Their reunion was cut short when Fidget and Mortimer came over to them and Fidget said to Adrian, "Excuse me, uh, Your Majesty." Adrian turned to the priests and Fidget said to him, "We are compelled to remind you that this man committed a serious crime against the gods." Mortimer added, "We loathe to bring it up, mind you." Fidget added with a nod, "Yeah, the law clearly states punishment for such a crime-" "Death!" Mortimer said for him. Fidget replied, "We hesitate to say it." Adrian remembered the day Norman killed a slave driver after pushing him off the towers while they were rebuilding one of the temples, and how he ran away in shame for doing it. Adrian had been emotionally scarred ever since then at losing his adoptive brother and only childhood friend. Adrian silenced the priests with a glare, "Be still! Pharaoh speaks." He came between Norman and the priests and said, "I am the morning and the evening star." The priests bringing up the day Norman ran away from Egypt made him remember what God told him to do to free the Hebrews. He tried to Adrian's attention and said, "Adrian." Adrian ignored him and continued, "It shall be as I say. I pardon forever all crimes of which he stands accused." The guests gasped while the priests had shocked looks. "And I will have it known that he is... our brother Norman, the prince of Egypt." Adrian ended his speech as he put his hands on Norman's shoulders with a smile. The guests muttered to one another in shock at what Adrian said. Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Prince of Egypt Parodies Category:The Prince of Egypt Fanmakes